


Summer shorts and crop tops

by oceanlily317



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, M/M, Makeup, Panties, Shorts, Skirts, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanlily317/pseuds/oceanlily317
Summary: Hinata enjoys his summer exploring the girls section in stores and running around town with Kageyama in towe in his new finds.Or Hinata keeps suducing Kageyama on "accident"





	1. Shop

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter kinda boring

Hinata sorts through the skirts in the small department store. He pulls out a short blue circle skirt that has pastel butterflies scattered around it. He holds it up to him to see if it would fit. Nodding his head he pit it in his basket on his elbow.

As he continued to sort through the skirts he found two more he liked. A red denim skirt, a black distressed denim skirt and a middium langth navey blue knife pleated skirt.

Moving on to the shorts in the girl section he pulled out basic shorts out. He found two plain pair the matched but one was black the other faded blue both denim.

He walked over to the changing rooms and tried on his skirts. All his short denim skirts hit about half an inch below his butt. The other two skirts hit his mid thigh.

Pulling on the first pair of shorts was a bit hard. They whent on smothlsm until they hit his butt. Hinata had to bounce and shimy to get them over his butt.

Fastening the button and ziping them wasn't hard after the ordeal he whent through to get them on.

Turning to the side to check out the fit he saw the sides of his boxers showed. 'thats not attractive. Maybe I should get panties too.' turnotuall the way around he looked at his butt. 

The bottom of his butt would be showing if he wasn't wearing his boxers. "Want them" he quitly wispered.

He shimmied our of them taking his boxers with them. He pulled up and wiggles into the other pair.

Once more he checked himself out. This time you could see that about a 1/4 of an inch of his butt showed.

"Deffently getting these." Hinata snikered ' hopefully kageyama likes them too.' he thought to himself as he bite his bottom lip.

He shimmied out of the shorts and put his own pants along with his underwear on.

Hinata continued to browse through the girls section and gathered lose crop tops, tank tops, botten up blouses and t shirts.

When Hinata reached the pantie section his cheeks lit aflame. Hinata quitly peeked at the options. He picked up baby blue cotten panties. He found different colors, designs, styles and fabrics. 

Hinata decided to pick at lest one of each. Now he's pretty sure he has more panties than boxers. Hinata quitly laughed at himself.

On his way to the check out, out of the corner of his eye he spotted a pair of thing high stockings. He quickly grabbed them and continued to get to the check out.

Once free from the store with half of the panties section in towe


	2. Buy and hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata hides his new finds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are random pov changes

Hinata's pov

 

When I got home I ran upstairs and throw the bag on my bed. I opened my closet and draged out a black plastic tote. 

"This sould be empty." I muttered to myself. As I open it. "Yep. Good."

I dump all the bags out on my bed and make pliles of different clothes. Once every thing was sorted I put them in the tub. I kept half the tub empty so I could put something to hold and sort make up and other stuff in the tub.

I heard knocking on my door frame. I turned to see that my mother was there.

"Sho dear, get you shoes on I'm taking you and your sister to the store with me. We need to get shoes and I want some new make up." My mother kindly said as she stuck her head in.

"Cool thanks Mom, I'd love to go. I can get more stuff while where there." 

"Good we leve in 10" she smiled as she walked away.

I grab my blue circle skirt with the butterflies, the baby blue panties. I sort through the tank tops and found a pastel yellow tank top. I catch a rich bupe color and brabed it hopeing it was the crop top I bought.

After I found every thing I put it on. I look down at my outfit and nod in approval.

I grabbed a black over the should purse I've had since I was 10 and put my wallet, keys and phone in it.

I skipped down stairs and put on my tennis. "Can't wait to get flats and heels, heyll look so much better than these boy shoes." I exitrexi wispered.

 

_Time skip_

 

I picked out plain black flats I decided that heels could wait.

Right now I'm looking for perfume and lotion.

There's a lot of options but there all to sweet or old peippe smelling. 

A clear tall rectangular bottle with grass around the bottom and butterflies scattered across it cought my attention.

I picked up the bottle. It's cool and made of glass and even the design is transpernt. I read the label to see what the sent is. Spring Meadows. 

'pretty name' I took the silver cap off and smelt it. It smells warm like the sun bathing you it it's warmth. It smells like flowers with a hint of grass. 'pretty smell'

I put the bottle in my basket and look for the lotion. I found shower gel, shampoo and conditioner. 

I laughe to myself. "Guess I'll smell of spring Meadows this summer" I smile brightly.

I wonder over to the make up department. 'i don't want a lot of make up. Just mascara, eye liner and lip gloss.' 

I look through the mascara. I give up on it and decided to wait for mom, shell know what to buy. 

I look through the lip gloss. I pick out a light orange, peach, and red lip gloss. I pick up a clear one too.

My phone chimes letting me know I got a message.

I open it up and see my mom texted me. 

 **Mom:** Nauts got sick so I'm taking her home. I'll let you shop some more. Have fun see you when you get home  <3

" Hello miss what can I help you with?" A sickly sweet voice asked. 

I turn and see a worker there smiling down at me. "What is the best mascara and eyeliner you have?" I questioned.

She grabbed two different packages and handed them to me." These are the best we sell. They have a high rateing on them." She beamed.

"Thank you" I chirp at her.

I go pay for everything and leave the store.

I walk to the dollar store. Once inside I look around trying to find the row that had organizers. 

"Ah found you" I cheered when I found it. 

O pick up middium size one. It's black with ornage spots on it. The I grab a clear make up organizer. "Good to go now to go home." 

I check out and put everything into the black and orange box to carry it home.

When I got home I reorganize my tub. I put my panties in the black and orange box. The lotion, perfume and make up whent in the make up organizer. I put the shampoo, conditioner and shower gel in the bathroom.

I stood in the hallway with my hands on my hips smiling. "There all done" I beam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll edit the story when it's done


	3. Sleepover fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama sleeps over at Hinata's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in ages

Hinata's POV

 

Natuse feels a lot better today after the slept most of yesterday and all night. She's running around to the house with an airplane.

 

"Nii-chan nii-chan!! Look!"

 

"I see are you having fun?" I asked her.

 

"Yeah!" She screeched.

 

"Good" I smile at her.

 

“Shoyo call Kageyama to have him sleep over, your father will be here in the morning and he wants to meet him." My mother called from the kitchen.

 

"Can't he come over tomorrow?" I questioned.

 

“No dear, your father has to unpack and do laundry. Then he has to repack. He leaves at 23 hundred tomorrow for his next trip."

 

"WHAT!! WHY?? Mom he's never home! Why can't he at least spend the night!?" I yell at her.

 

"Shoyo, your father is a very busy man he can't put everything on hold for a few hours of sleep that he can get on a plane. I understand that you want time with him, trust me he wants to be around more but he can't.

 

Besides look in the bright side he's only going to be gone a week then we go on vacation. With him, won't that be nice?" My mother explained to me.

 

"Yeah I guess, thanks Mom you do a lot without dad. I know it's hard for you too. Pardon my selfishness please." I whisper.

 

"Go call tobio-chan now. “She laughed at she whipped the dish towel at me.

 

Laughing I ran upstairs to call my best friend.

 

_Three hours later_

**Kageyama’s pov**

“Tobio dear,” my mother quietly said as she put her hand on my cheek. ”I’ll pick you up around 2 ok?”

“Yeah I’ll see you then mom. I love you.” I quietly responded

“Love you too dear” she smiled as she remover her hand.

I jump out of the van and grab my blue back pack.

I knock on the door and waited about 15 seconds for Hinata to answer the door.

Hinata opened the door laughing. His hair was in pig tails, his eyes were lined in black eyeliner his lips were glossy rosy color. I scanned his outfit expecting an oversized t-shirt and basketball shorts, I got the opposite.

He wore a light lime green t-shirt that showed the bottom of his stomach and gray shorts that came almost to his mid thighs.

“kageyammaaaaa” Hinata sung.

“Dumbass” I greet him

“Mom just finished making dinner!” he chirped

I followed a bouncing Hinata into the dining room.

‘His shorts are short’ I thought blankly to myself.

We sat down and waited for Natsu to get to the table. She showed up with a baby doll in her arms and tried to climb up on the chair without letting it go.

“Natsu what have I told you about toys at the table?” Mrs. Hinata asked her daughter.

“They’re not allowed” she replied sheepishly.

Mrs. Hinata gave her daughter a pointed look.

Natus ran off to ditch her doll so she could eat. Once she was back we ate a delicious dinner Mrs. Hinata cooked for us.

After dinner Hinata bounced up the stairs to his room with me in tow.

As Hinata went up the stairs two at a time I noticed how his already short shorts rode up to just under his butt cheeks.

‘His thighs are really pale and smooth. Is that glitter of the pockets?’ “Oi dumbass is there glitter on the back pockets of your shorts? It’s really sparkly.” I asked him.

“Oh yeah! I forgot about that! I’m surprised it’s still there, these shorts are like 2 years old.” He chirped excitedly.

I grunt in response.

 

_Two hours latter_

“Boys time for bed” Mrs. Hinata said as she poked her head into the room.  She laughed at the positions me and Hinata where in playing video games.

Hinata was on his stomach on the floor with his legs bent and pressed agents the bed. He was propped up on his elbows. I was on my stomach with my legs crossed under me; I too was propped up on my elbows.

“kay” Hinata replied to his mom without looking away from the screen.

Once his mom was gone, Hinata stretched. His hands in front of him, his back stretched out at a angle his ass in the air. Due to his stretching his shorts rode up to expose a small amount of his cheeks.

I blinked and realized how close I was to his butt. I stared for a seconded longer then sat up strait. “Dumbass lets change.” I replied trying to sound bored.

He walked his hands backwards causing his butt to get closer to where my face was moments before. He even arched his back so his butt would remain at the same elevation.

“nha later let’s keep _playing_ ”

“kay” ‘why did he put an infuses on playing why did he do that butt thing??’ I thought franticly to myself.

Hinata returned to his original position before going to the next level.

 I took my positon again and focused on the game. From time to time I glanced down at Hinata’s partly covered ass. ‘It’s just so round and smooth’

I swear each time I looked at him his butt was closer to my face.

After another hour of video games, I noticed that Hinata’s legs where on both side of me and his butt was almost touching my chin.

“kags lets play for another half hour kay!” he chirped pulling his butt away from me by an inch and wiggled it.

Without an answer he moved on to the next level.

I was hard. I could barely focus on the game. His ass was right there. I huffed and wacked his ass with the remote. “Dumbass let’s stop for now.

“ahamm, but kags I want to continue.” He pouted.

I sat up just in time. Hinata crawled up and plopped down. Right on my lap. He wiggled.

 

**Hinata’s pov**

I’ve been trying to get kags hard for the past two and a half hours. I’m annoyed he wants to go to bed. I haven’t had my fun yet. But god did it feel good when he spanked me with the remote.

I plopped myself on his lap and imiditly noticed something poking me. ‘Yes I did it’ I cheered to myself by wiggling.

I rocked my hips backwards on him. “Should we change now?” I asked him looking up to with my eyes half closed.

He grunted in response.

I rotated myself so I was facing him and straddling him. “Then let’s get to it” I chirped. I quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

“Oi what are you doing dumbass?” he choked out.

I look up at him innocently “we’re getting ready for bed right?” I asked him

He reached out and unbuttoned my shorts with shaking hands. He unzipped my shorts and my hard dick popped out.

Kageyama choked. “Why aren’t you wearing under were dumbass?”

“What? Is this not ok?” I ask him leaning back so he could get a better look.

I slide off his lap and unzip his pants and took out his dick. I ran my hand up and down it a few times before taking it into my mouth. As I sucked I looked up at him and watched his reactions.

His face twisted up as he bit down on his fist. He looked like he liked it so I kept at it. Soon enough he was trying to push me off, refusing to do so I ended up with a mouthful of cum. Making eye contact with him I swallow it.

“mm Kageyama taste good.” I say as I lick my lips.

Kageyama sputters. “Dumbass what were you thinking?” still in shock at what I did.

“Having fun and fixing your _problem_ ” I reply innocently.

 I grab my own dick and jack off in front of him. His breath hitches as he watches me plusher myself. After a few minutes I cumed in my hand.

“Look kags I finished too” I say as I bring my hand up to my face. I lick it off.

“Oh god” Kageyama whispers.

 

After my little charades we changed and went to bed.

 

**Kageyamas pov**

As we lay in bed Hinata slept but I, I couldn’t sleep. I still had that blow job on my mind. I’ve imaged that so many times. The real deal was _so_ much better. Another thing on my mind was the ahamm sound he made when I hit him with the remote. ‘Did he like it or hate it. I’ll have to test it out sometime.’ I wondered to myself; slowly drifting off.


	4. Wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama have an early morning before hinata's dad gets home

**Kageyama**

  
I wake up in the morning with a heavy weight on my hips. I open my eyes and see Hinata straddling me.

'What the fuck?' "Dumbass what are you doing?" 

"I was getting out of bed but I got stuck." He replied sheepishly.

Hinata placed his hands on my chest and wiggled his hips to try and get over me.

'He needs to stop I'm getting hard' I run my hands up his legs and under his oversized t-shirt and placed my hands on his bare hips.

'Fuck he's not wearing anything under this.’

Hinata’s face was covered in a light blush as he panted. His ricking motions changed from side to side to front to back. “kag..kagey..ama” he coked out.

I grabbed his hips and moved him forward then pulled down my sweats and boxers in one go. When the fabric was out of the way I put Hinata right on my dick and thrusted against is smooth bear ass.

Hinata grind against me panting and letting out soft moans. He balled his hand into a fist and bit it when he cumed. I thrusted against him one last time and came with a grunt.

Hinata panted as he laid against my chest. “Kags”

“hm?”

“Sorry about that”

“Its fine dumbass, it’s not like it was bad or not enjoyable.”

“You liked that?” he asked in surprised.

“Yes dumbass. Did you?”

“Of course I did! I love you so why wouldn’t I like doing that stuff with you?”

I choked in surprise. “Fuck Hinata. I love you too” I say in embarrassment.

“I SAID THAT OUT LOUD!!!!” he cried out in terror.

“Yes, why it’s not like I hate you. Besides did you not hear what I just told you dumbass?”

He pushed himself up and looked at me, “does this mean you’ll be my boyfriend then?” he asked quietly.

“Yes”

Hinata throw his arms around me beaming.

 

 

_Few hours later_

**Hinata**

Me, Kageyama and Natsu sat on the couch as my mother ran around the kitchen like a mad man trying to get everything together for when my dad would be home. "Nii-chan" Natsu chimed, “mommy maken strawberry milk! From scratch!!"

 

"Awesome that's my favorite, you'll love it Kags it's the best milk ever."

 

"Cool, looking forward to it." Kageyama replied unsurely.

I wiggle slightly next to Kageyama excited about the milk and seeing my dad. I start to laugh to myself as I start to think about this morning. I can’t believe he believed that I got stuck. I can’t believe I got a boyfriend out of that shenanigan. Best morning ever.

“Sho love make sure your room is clean you too love bug.” Mom said from the kitchen. 

“ok mom.”

“mkay” Natsu chirps in reply.

The three of us, Kageyama, Natsu and I, head upstairs to make sure all is good.

“Sho don’t forget to put cloths on!” mom yells up the stairs to me.

I blush bright red and run into my room. I dig in my bin for my denim skirt. Once I found it I pulled it on not even bothering with panties or boxers. I run to my closet and pull out my favorite blue shirt with a happy face on it. **(Is it just me or is this shirt in like half of hq fics?)**  

“Hinata, what about underwear?” Kageyama asked.

The front door opened and shut loudly.

“Honey I’m home!” I heard dad’s voice boom out.

“No time kags!” I quietly yell at him as I run out the door to meet my day.

When I reach the bottom of the stairs Natsu was in his arms.

“It’s wonderful to see my beautiful wife and adorable kids.” Dad smiles.

“It’s good to see you too dad.”

“Shoyo my boy you haven’t changed a bit. On vacation next week I have to talk to you about something.”

“Of course” I smile back at him

“Shoyo don’t be rude! Intro duce Kageyama to your father!” mom sternly tells me.

Kageyama stared at my mom with wide eyes. “It.. it’s ok Mrs. Hinata. I can do that myself…” he stutters out.

“Nonsense sweaty, that’s Sho’s job besides I know how shy you are.” She kindly tells him

“Well dad this is Kageyama.” I tell him as I pull Kageyama towards me.

“Ah so this is the famous Kageyama Tobio.” Dad laughs.

At that Kageyama and mine faces turn bright red.

“Hey why don’t you go on vacation with us? It would be nice for Shoyo to have someone his age around for once. We are going to be around my sister and her family and there youngest is Natsu’s age but none of their kids are Hinata’s age.” Dad rants on to Kageyama.

“I’ll ask my mom when she picks me up latter.” Kageyama shyly stumbles out.

“wonderful.” Dad chimes clasping Kageyama on the shoulder.

My mom walks into the room drying her hands on a dish towel. “Alright all of you, get in the kitchen, it’s time to eat” she laughs.

 

Later (yes time skips are annoying but I didn’t want to put mindless chatter in here)

 

We all sat in the couch watching a random show. The door bell rang and mom got up to answer it.

“Mrs. Kageyama! It’s wonderful to see you, I’ll go retrieve Tobio for you.”

“Thank you dear.”

Oh while I’m still standing here; I was wondering if Tobio could go on vacation with us next week? It would be no trouble at all for us.”

“That sounds like a fine idea he needs to get out more and do something other than volleyball.” Mrs. Kageyama laughed.

Mom poked her head in to the living room and called Tobio over to her and informed the family that he will be joining us next week.

“That’s wonderful dear! I can’t wait to spend a week getting to know the famous Kageyama Tobio!” dad chuckled.

 “Dad!” I cried out as my cheeks burst into flames.

“Oh that so sweet! I’m glad Tobio has such a sweet boyfriend.” Mrs. Kageyama cooed.

Me and Tobio looked back and forth between her and echo other

“Boyfriend?” we both questioned at the same time.

“Oh dear, well I thought you were,” she laughed,” my, what an awkward misunderstanding. Anyhow Tobio we must get going you have a Dr. Appointment.”

After Tobio left mom and dad sat me down at the kitchen table.

“Why our dear son, are you gay?” mom flat out asked

“Wow right to the point you are.” I nervously giggled.

“Son you know we are very open and accepting of the lgbt community. It is completely ok if you are.” Dad soothed.

“Well…um well yes I am gay. Vary gay for my best friend.” I nervously said and I twiddled my fingers.

“I’m glad you said so, now remember lube and condoms are vary necessary even if you can’t get pregnant.” Mom smiled.

“Mom you can’t just say that!” I cried out.

“Yes I can, it needed to be said so you know that protection is needed.” She said with concern in her voice.

“I’m going upstairs now.” I embarrassingly said and I left the room.


End file.
